Non-Silicon semiconductor wafers, e.g. made of silicon carbide (SiC), gallium arsenide (GaAs), gallium nitride (GaN) are not yet manufactured in sizes such as those currently used in production lines for processing silicon wafers.
As an example, for SiC the currently common size is 100 mm, whereas 150 mm wafers are becoming available. In the silicon manufacturing, sizes of 200 mm and 300 mm are common.
Larger crystal diameters are difficult to implement due to the more complex and technically demanding crystal growth of silicon carbide in comparison to silicon and the wafers are significantly more expensive (e.g. 10 times) than silicon wafers of same size.